Of Camping and Cats
by Midnight Eclipse
Summary: Kyou decided to take a wilderness survival class as an elective and now he's stuck on a camping trip. But what will happen when things take a turn for the worst? Please R&R. Rated for Kyou's language
1. Onto the Bus and into the Wilderness

~~~~~Start Transmission~~~~~

Midnight: Yay, I'm writing a Fruits Basket fic. The idea popped into my head and I couldn't help it. I'm really happy so far, and I don't know how long it'll get, but it's a start. I really must thank my muses for the help. 

Lin: Yes bow to the muses. (insert evil laughter) 

Raine: You only want to turn the fic into a perverted yaoi. (whacks him with a mallet) Anyways the characters - not hers, the anime and manga – not hers, the 50 cents in her pocket – not hers, the idea – hers. No wait the last one is mine, you stole it, how could you Midnight. 

Midnight: You, Raine, are my muse; you give me the ideas to write the fics. 

Raine: Oh, yeah. Ok then but anyways people none of this is yours unless you're the one she stole the money from. R&R 

Lin: Actually she stole that from ME! 

Chapter 1

Kyou's POV 

Great just what I need a school field trip with that damned rat. The class is taking a, so called, camping trip. I'm beginning to wonder why I ever took wilderness survival as an elective. I already know everything I'll ever need to know about it. Oh yeah, that was the point wasn't it, no studying. Damn it all. How did I ever get stuck on the trip though, it wasn't mandatory… 

~~~Last week~~~ 

"And what if I decide not to go on the trip?" 

"Kyou if you do decide not to go on this trip, you will not pass my class" 

~~~Present time~~~ 

Maybe it was that. Not only am I stuck with the rat but also that stupid Haru. Well I think I'm finished packing finally. I have all the things I wish I'd had the last time I was stuck out in the woods. It's five a.m., why do we have to go out this early for a two-day camping trip. Well at least Tohru packed our meals for us; she really is a good cook. Now the only thing to do is get down to the school before six and Tohru of course will insist we all eat first. I bet I'm the only one who's not excited today. I may as well go down and eat, the sooner this starts the sooner it ends. 

"Omelets? Tohru are you kidding me?" Trust me you can't glare down an omelet, it doesn't work. 

Geeze she's blushing again, what did I say now, "Well I thought you might like it, should I make you something else Kyou?" 

"Just eat it Kyou, she made them just for us today and no one wants to put up with your tantrums this early." And the rat speaks. I was going to eat them anyway it's just this wasn't what I was expecting today. Oh well, I don't think I want to fight Yuki over something like this at a time like this. Besides, this omelet is pretty good. 

After breakfast we decided to go because we had about twenty minutes to get to the school. Everyone said their good-byes and Tohru told us to "Be Safe". Like she needed to, with my skills nothing's going to happen to any of us. And naturally our teacher, Mr. Furuyama, was going to want to have a prep talk. We've only been preparing for this for the whole of three months. 

I hate when I'm right sometimes. "So class today we are going to start our camping trip. I know you've all been waiting for this trip. We are going to hike about three miles from the drop off point and set out to find our campground sites. You will all pitch your own tents, make your own food, build your own fires, and you will have to work together and keep your classmates from killing themselves. I will of course be patrolling your campsites and checking up on you to keep you all, safe and out of trouble. Now you all have your maps and compasses so if you get lost you can find your way back. Now lets all get on the bus and head for the drop off point. Remember you must rely on teamwork because you will be about 50 miles from civilization at any given point in time. Now hop on in we want to get there before seven right?" Everyone scrambled onto the bus shouting and laughing, it was going to be a long ride. 

About an hour and fifty arguments with Yuki and Haru later we arrived at our drop off point. I can't believe I actually came to this thing and left Tohru with that pervert Shigure. Well I'm here now and there's no changing it. "Everyone get into groups of three." And as if by magic almost everyone was in groups. I guess that's what people were talking about on the bus. But something tells me I'm not going to like who I'm stuck with. "Well, well Kyou, it seems your stuck with us." I turned to see the speaker standing behind me, Gods no! 

Midnight: That's it for now guys, but I'm already working on the second chapter and it'll be up after I'm done if I get enough reviews. 

Lin: I've got an idea for the next chapter Midnight! 

Raine: And I bet it's perverted too. 

Lin: So! 

Midnight: Tell it to me latter. All right bye now people. Until next time 

Midnight Eclipse 

~~~~~End Transmission~~~~~ 


	2. Red Lines, Blue Lines, and Getting Lost ...

~~~~~Start Transmission~~~~~

Midnight: I know it was a REALLY bad cliffhanger; I'm not so good at that kind of stuff. I want to thank my reviewers, because I wasn't sure if anyone was going to like it, considering the fact it was a spur of the moment thing. I was a bit worried about the portrayal too, till a friend of mine said I sounded like Kyou(personality wise) but it was only every now and then. I never knew I was writing a yaoi krys, tell you what, I'll see what I can do about it. Personally I like the pairing but I've really never written a yaoi before, I may need a few ideas. And Runic, don't worry, enough reviews for me is one that gives me the knowledge that at least one person will continue to enjoy it if I write more. 

Lin: Everyone probably thinks you've abandoned your story by now. 

Raine: For once the idiot is right, you should've been a lot farther by now. 

Midnight: I know, gomen, I put out the first chapter right before finals week and then I needed to rest my overly tired brain by sleeping for almost two days straight, and there was chaos at home for three weeks, time just slipped away. 

Raine: Well, then you better make it up to any of your leftover readers and write like crazy before you leave on vacation. 

Lin: And we're gonna' make sure she writes more chapter's while she's down there. 

Midnight: (whining like Momiji) Waaaaaaaahhhhhhh, somebody they're being mean to me (sniff) But, I guess you're right, Lin your turn to read the disclaimer. 

Lin: This anime belongs to the great people who made it and will never let Midnight buy it, thank Ra, and the idea belongs to Raine, and Midnight's money belongs to me. 

Midnight: You changed the disclaimer!!!! And Raine only gave me the IDEA, I was the one who built upon it and worked out the plot. Never mind, this chappie is dedicated to my good friend Ren-ai, I missed her B-day party but I still wanna' say HAPPY BIRTHDAY REN-AI! ^__^ Okay I'm done, on with the fic. 

Chapter 2

Kyou's POV (I'm gonna do it all in Kyou's POV from now on unless stated otherwise^_^) 

"I can't believe I'm stuck with you. (sigh) But things could be worse." Why on Earth did it have to be them? It had to be the two people I don't want to travel with in the woods, Yuki and Haru. "What do you mean it could be worse, are you saying you don't trust us?" I could feel both their glares after Yuki's comment. 

"Class, I see you're all in your groups so lets get moving." 

"Well guys you heard the man, let's head off. I'll take care of the map and compass, you guys follow me." I think we're already in trouble; we should not let Haru hold the map or compass at ANY time during this trip. 

"Kyou, you're tensing up. Calm down, Haru's gone through this class just as you and I have and I'm sure he can find our way with a map and compass. Don't worry about it." Stupid rat doesn't know what he's getting us into, Haru will get us lost for a month! 

"Fine, we're following the group anyways, so he won't need to use the map, but we still shouldn't let him have it." 

"Alright, Kyou; but we better get going, we're already behind the rest of the group." We ended up being the last group in line, I made sure Haru was last overall so he couldn't screw this up. Maybe this trip won't turn out as bad as I thought. 

Never mind IT'S WORSE. The damn group left us behind. We were walking along some narrow path and Yuki decides to fall… down a very steep hill… about 20 feet to the bottom. Normally I would have left him there, but NO. Haru tried to rescue Yuki, and couldn't leave me out of the fun. Haru grabbed Yuki as he was falling; he lost his balance and latched onto me, causing us all to fall. The damn rat is always in my way. Of course no one noticed that we even fell, how damn convenient is that? I figured I had good enough reason to use Yuki as a punching bag for this. "This is all your fault, ya' damn rat." 

"Well I'm sorry, but I can't exactly help it now can I?" By this time Haru seemed to be deciding weather to join the fight or not. 

"If you could keep your feet on the path it might help next time." I was just itching to burry my fist in his face. Soon enough I realized I didn't want to have to drag Yuki out of these woods. It still took a while for me to control myself. "So, are we going or what?" I practically hissed I was still quite annoyed. I believe earlier Yuki said he'd get the map from Haru so when Yuki started moving I just followed. Maybe it was a bad idea to ever have joined this class. 

It had probably been an hour or a little longer when I knew something was wrong, we'd all been silent the whole time. It's always in the most quiet of moments when you figure these things out, I had to break the silence. "Yuki, I'm pretty sure it's the third time we've passed that rock." (A/N- anyone notice it's always the third time you've passed something when you finally figure out you're lost *_*) 

"How do you know?" 

"Well maybe the fact not many rocks are wedged into bushes around here." 

"Oh, I'll ask Haru if he's sure we're going the right way." At this moment I couldn't believe my ears. 

"You did not just imply that Haru. Has. The. Map. I'm going to KILL YOU." Yuki's probably lucky Haru caught my attention, because I was seriously ready to murder someone. 

"What's the problem back there you two?" 

"Haru, give me the map, NOW." I would've been surprised at his complying to my 'request' if I had not been so upset. "Now show me exactly the path you've been leading us in." 

"Well when I started I wasn't sure where we were so I worked it out and figured we were around here somewhere." He circled a small section of the map with his index finger, "A few times I thought I had the map held wrong but I just recently decided I'd follow the trail we fell off of and head for the campsite, about here." He dragged his finger up a semi-thick blue line and pointed to another spot on the map. He had the nerve to smile… I knew he wasn't listening in that class. 

I felt the need to point out his error in an extremely blunt way "You asshole, don't you know anything, blue means water, our trail was marked in red over here." He had been on the complete other side of the map. Damn it, why the hell was I stuck with them, why couldn't it have been anyone else. Haru didn't understand what a map was about, and he had gotten us completely lost. While I was trying to think Haru took back the map. 

"So that's what the red line is, oops" 

"How can you just say, 'oops', we're completely lost?!" He was getting me angry all over again. 

"Well if we just start following the red trail, or maybe we could turn over here and try to…" At that moment I decided to make confetti of the map Haru had been holding. 

"Kyou, you just destroyed the map." Well thank you for pointing out the obvious. 

"It doesn't matter now Haru you've gotten us completely lost anyways it was useless." 

"Actually Kyou, I think I hear a river. The map may have helped us reach the camp if we found out where we were on the river." I felt like destroying something. 

"And of course you tell us this now Yuki." I tried to punch my way through a tree but in the end only managed a pair of sore bleeding hands. "It's getting dark let's just set up camp for now and we'll find out where we are in the morning." Yuki suggested we find the river so we'd have a good point to start from and we set up camp about 50 feet away. We set up a fire and talked for a while, somehow we got on the topic of the rest of the group. "Hey guys do you think they realize we're gone yet?" 

"Probably, Haru. You think any of them are worried?" 

"Maybe, but not that bastard of a teacher, he probably thinks 'they've got a map, they'll be fine'. He won't even bother looking for us until the last day if we don't find our way out to the bus." 

At the campsite with the rest of the group 

"So it looks like everyone's here." 

"But where's Yuki's group Mr. Furuyama? I don't see any of them." It was one of the Yuki fan club girls, obviously worried. 

"Don't worry they probably just wondered off to do some of their own exploring, they have their own map so they'll be perfectly fine. I'm sure they'll turn up tomorrow. Now everyone I'll leave you to yourselves." 

Back at the river 

"Damn, let's just turn in, I'm to tired to eat anyway." 

"Agreed, let's just call it a night." We all pitched in to put out our fire and climbed into the three-person tent, although it felt more like two and a half. Who knew sleeping arrangements could cause such a fight. I bet all the animals were scared to death. There would be no possible way to make all of us happy. 

"I am NOT sleeping next to Haru." Well if it pissed Yuki off I'd be happy. 

"I'm fine as long as I don't have to sleep by you." There was no way I was sleeping next to that damn rat. Haru was the only one who seemed content, as long as he could sleep by Yuki. I had a feeling that no matter what our sleeping arrangements would turn out horrible. 

Midnight: Will they all kill each other over sleeping arrangements? Will they survive the night? Will Mr. Furuyama bother to ever worry? Will our brave heroes find their way back, or has Haru successfully gotten them lost for all eternity? 

Lin: Raine she's imitating an announcer, let's just make sure she's not drunk and that she won't give away the plot. 

Raine: What plot? 

Lin: Good point. 

Midnight: Hey you guys aren't fighting; wait… there's a plot. Anyways people review, huh. Till next time… 

Midnight Eclipse 

~~~~~End Transmission~~~~~ 


	3. Raindrops and Footprints

~~~~~Start Transmission~~~~~

Midnight: I'm alive. I feel bad for disappearing. Then my muses decided to go on vacation so I've been lost on ideas. I have now /convinced/ them to keep working. 

Lin: I hate you… 

Raine: It's our fault really; we had her doing other things. But when she got upset we decided to help her with the fic some more. 

Lin: She dosn't own a darn thing and she wants some reviews. Any flames will be laughed at. 

Midnight: I just love my muses. Well before I bore you all with my complaining and rambling… Let's get on with the fic. 

Chapter 3

A bright light shone right into my eyes; I hate it when Tohru opens the window curtains while I'm sleeping. "Damn, Tohru. Just give me five more minutes okay, I said turning on my side. "But I didn't here Tohru tell me to wake up, and I couldn't smell breakfast. I opened my eyes only to see a small chipmunk scurry up a tree. I completely forgot that I was stuck in the middle of NOWHERE! 

I glanced over to somewhere on my left; I could see the river through the trees about fifty feet away. To my right lay the shredded remains of our tent. During the fight for sleeping arrangements a particularly strong gust of wind too the tent through a course of tree branches, thorn bushes, and rocks before we caught up with it. By that time the damage had been done and the tent was in shreds. I rubbed at the bruise on my right cheek. I had a few other ones and some cuts to mention from my fight with Yuki, he was supposed to stake down the tent. So last night we ended up sleeping with more space than expected, so at least sleeping arrangements weren't a problem. 

Yuki and Haru were still asleep. I could hear the snoring. I was debating weather or not I should just leave theme here and find my own way out of this. Damn, and now it's starting to rain. There was a weird gurgling sound, and then I heard someone sputtering and coughing. Oh joy… Yuki and Haru must be up! 

"What the heck?" At least Yuki was up. I found a nice tree to stand under; it kept me dry enough for now. I really hate the rain… 

"So Yuki, have a nice sleep?" It was nothing more than the rat deserved; he did look like a drowned rat, as the saying goes. I found myself laughing and barely missed gaining another bruise. I guess our little fight woke Haru because he was trying to reason with us to stop being so noisy. What, did he like sleeping in the rain? And to think it was supposed to be clear skies all weekend. I was mad with Yuki, but I was more upset with myself for ever destroying that stupid map. We finally calmed down and figured we should work together to get out of here. I'll give you three guesses how long we were able to stay civilized. You can't help but rebel against something you don't like… 

"Are you saying we should try to find them? IN THIS!" I was making wild gestures toward the rain. I guess you could say I was a bit, well, upset… "How are we supposed to find them, huh genius? Follow their footprints?" 

"That would be the general idea, now wouldn't it? But we have to leave now if we don't want the footprints to be washed away. I've calculated that our path should be in that general direction." I couldn't believe it Yuki was serious. 

"What, get back over here you stupid rat." They were already walking away. I think he was taking advantage of the rain's effect on me. I ended up following shortly thereafter, just too tired to fight back anymore. We found that steep hill and followed it until it got to an easily manageable slope, then climbed up to find some very feint footprints. It's just too bad we couldn't figure out what direction they were going. So we chose one way and just followed it. 

After an hour slowly trudging through mud we found an abandoned fire ring, this must be where they camped last night. And now all the footprints were gone, so we had no clue which way they went since it was completely flat. "Great, now we're lost, good job." 

"Well sorry for trying to…" I was feeling extremely weak and light headed right now. "Hey Kyou? Kyou! You okay, speak up. Haru, we're setting up camp right here. Let's help Kyou first." 

"Right, hey Kyou, can you hear me? Kyou…" I really couldn't hear them well anymore; they were also getting a bit blurry. All of a sudden I was falling, but I couldn't do anything, I just closed my eyes. What I hit was warm and a bit stiff. I couldn't stay awake any longer; I was just so tired… 

Midnight: Yay, I'm Alive. (Starts dancing around) 

Lin: You do realize you already said that, don't you. 

Raine: Lin just ignore it and it'll eventually stop, I hope. 

Midnight: I'm really happy. I want to write more. 

Raine: Yes, we'll help you write more soon, but it's time to sleep now. 

Lin: Yeah, so you can leave us alone to think. 

Raine: We'll make sure she updates again soon, no joke this time. 

Midnight: I guess that's it for the moment. I wish I had more to give you guys but it's midnight and I'm tired. So until next time… 

Midnight Eclipse 

~~~~~End Transmission~~~~~ 


End file.
